


Wardrobe

by KittieHill



Series: One Word Prompt [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, F/M, It's a Johnlock story, John realises, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, One Shot, One Word Prompts, She's just a tool for my story, Sherlock is hiding, Teasing, The woman doesnt really matter, Virgin Sherlock, Voyeurism, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one shot/one word prompt written in about 2 hours. Not beta'd. Probably very ridiculous but I couldn't stop writing lol. </p><p>Please comment, let me know what you think! </p><p>Italic is John's POV whereas normal is Sherlock's. Although OFC is stated, it's mainly a story between Sherlock/John</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wardrobe

The experiment was a simple one; Sherlock intended to measure the scale of John’s fear by hiding in his wardrobe and jumping out and shouting boo when John returned from wherever he was. He would then sit John down and ask how terrified he was out of 10. It was so simple even Anderson could do it,

However, Sherlock realised two things when he had sequestered himself in John’s wardrobe; the first, John was an ex-soldier and had shown on numerous occasions that he was able to handle himself in a fight. Sherlock was trained in a variety of fighting techniques but he wasn’t sure he could take on a raging John Watson without a stun gun or possibly an elephant tranquiliser.

The second realisation was that when John did return; he was not alone. Sherlock had deleted the part of the conversation where John had reminded him that he was going out on a date tonight with the pretty redhead receptionist from the clinic ( _Sherbet? Sherman? Something like that)_ and would probably be home late. Sherlock rolled his eyes as he realised angrily that he would now be stuck in a cupboard, watching through wooden slats until the pair stopped whatever revolting plans they had decided upon involving their genitals.

He couldn’t exactly jump out and startle both pairs ( _especially since they had already been in the room 10 minutes, he had missed the ideal spooking opportunity)_ as the woman would think he was peculiar. He wasn’t peculiar, he was just far more intelligent than she could imagine.

Sherlock grumbled and thought about escaping into his mind palace to do some admin work whilst he waited but decided against it. He wanted to ensure he was present incase an opportunity arose to escape his confined space.

* * *

 

_John entered Baker Street cautiously; he was never sure what Sherlock would be doing whenever he arrived back to the flat. John had had a lovely date with Shirley and had enjoyed her company a lot which was why he had flirtatiously invited her inside for coffee. She accepted eagerly and held his hand as he walked up the stairs and looked around the living room of the flat; Sherlock was nowhere to be seen which caused a flutter of butterflies in John’s stomach as he reasoned that he must have the flat to himself for the night. No need to keep quiet,_

_He kissed Shirley softly in the hallway before leading her up to his bedroom and closing the door behind him; he wrapped one arm around her waist and the other into her red curls and brought their lips together for a passionate snog which left them both feeling slightly weak at the knees. John began to kiss down Shirley’s neck as he unbuttoned her pretty shirt and bared her small but perfect breasts to his bedroom light. They were pushed high with a black bra which made it easier for John to nuzzle and kiss at the mounds as he ran his fingers down her waist and arms._

_‘Off’ she whispered grabbing John’s shirt and unbuttoning it until it fell to the floor in a crumpled pile. The two quickly undressed until they were only in underwear before climbing onto the bed with Shirley lying flat and John looming over her with desire pooling in his stomach and arousal in his almost black pupils._

_John placed tender little kisses over her neck, breasts and stomach as he reached her pubic area which was wrapped in black lace; he looked up and smiled, silently asking for permission which was granted by Shirley with a hasty nod. John placed his thumbs into her waistband and pulled them down her legs baring her bare slit which was already glistening and wet for John._

_‘Delicious’ John groaned as he ran his nose up and down the slit, splitting her open slightly so he could prod the briefest of touches against her clit with his tongue._

* * *

Sherlock flushed red as he watched John and his new beau kissing and undressing one another; although he had never had sex he understood the mechanics of the act and could appreciate beauty as much as the next man. He watched as the attractive redhead stripped to her black matching underwear ( _she definitely planned to have sex)_ and helped John to undress himself. Sherlock’s breath was momentarily stolen by the view of John; his John dressed only in tight underwear which did nothing to hide his obvious and impressive erection. Sherlock quickly squirreled the information away into John’s room in his mind palace as he looked over at the perfect specimen of manhood in front of him. He grumbled slightly as John climbed across his date and kissed her softly around the sensitive areas which Sherlock had never experienced before,

His hiding place gave a good view of the bed; thankfully it was facing the side of the bed allowing Sherlock to have a full and gratuitous view of the full length of the action. He could see John moving lower and lower towards the foot end of the mattress before stopping and looking up at his date who nodded something. Sherlock was sure he hadn’t missed any dialogue which meant that they were communicating with looks alone; how tedious.

He heard the first grumble of ‘delicious’ before there was a strange slick sound and the woman’s voice became breathier and more strained making Sherlock wonder what John was doing.

* * *

 

_John ran his tongue from clit to perineum before returning to that special bundle of nerves and tonguing it rapidly; he had always been praised for his oral sex skills and truthfully had missed the sensation of a woman gasping and groaning beneath him as he licked her to completion. He used his fingers to spread Shirley wide and flicked his tongue up and down her Labia minora which hung fleshy and delicious into his lips. He suckled on the flesh and heard her groan wildly above as she writhed and held his head into her crotch desperately; John chuckled and ran a hand up and down her thigh to assure her he wasn’t going anywhere before moving back to the clit._

_Using his middle finger he circled her vaginal opening and softly and slowly inserted it, feeling the slickness gush around his digit as he pressed it further and deeper into the molten hot heat of her insides. Shirley gasped from above and gripped her breast with her other hand, kneading it roughly as John curled his finger in a ‘come hither’ motion and stroked across her Gspot with tender care, listening to her vocal cues for more or less pressure as he continued to lick at her bundle of nerves._

_Shirley was almost screaming with pleasure; her head rocked back and forth on the pillow as she pulled on her nipples roughly and arched her back desperate for more friction. John added a second finger and fucked her harder and faster as he nibbled and sucked on her clit as though he was a starving man and her pussy was a delicious fruit._

_‘John… Oh god John’ the woman screamed, her eyes rolling back and her chest heaving as she approached her orgasm ‘don’t stop, don’t stop, DO-N’T…STOP….OH!’_

_John slowed his licking as Shirley reached her orgasm but continued to work her through until she was a shuddering and exhausted lump on the bed. Her legs shaking with the thrill of her orgasm thrumming through her as John wiped his mouth with the bedding and kissed back up her stomach and chest._

_Shirley grabbed John and pulled him for a messy and desperate kiss as she tasted herself on his tongue and lips. Groaning she let John kiss her for a while before whispering ‘condoms?’ into his ear. The doctor nodded and reached into the drawer where he kept the foil wrapped packages, leaving a handful onto the table._

* * *

Sherlock wasn’t entirely sure what had just happened but his penis certainly seemed interested in the proceedings; the space between the bed and wardrobe was far enough that Sherlock couldn’t see the intricacies of the sexual act which John had just performed onto the strange woman in his bed but he had watched her face and reactions as John did something with his lips and hands which had caused the woman to throw back her head and scream gibberish into the air before holding John’s head at her genitals ( _which Sherlock thought was rather rude and showed no manners)_

Sherlock instead had tried to block out her noises and focus on John who was lapping and licking at the flesh beneath him; the doctor was grinding his cock against the mattress as a way of dealing with the ache between his legs as he moved his jaw again and again before adding his hand into the mix.

The detective shuffled awkwardly as his penis pressed against the fabric of his tailored trousers and leaked a steady stream of precum onto the material; he ran his palm up and down his bulge and almost groaned out loud at the sensations. He had never considered masturbation to be a thrill; it was a tedious chore which needed to be completed infrequently in order to keep his transport running efficiently, however, the sensations which rushed through his body at the view of John sexually exploring the young lady were completely new and unusual.

Sherlock pressed harder as the woman’s moans grew louder and more frenzied, John was pistoning his fingers inside of her now and his chin was moving up and down with haste as she screamed out the doctors name and then arched her back and groaned. Sherlock blinked slowly as he realised what was about to happen just as his cock began to twitch and pulse into his underwear, filling them with cum whilst he bit down on his fist to stop any sound being released by his traitorous body.

He shuddered through his climax as he watched John and his date kiss passionately; John dipped his hand into the bedside table and pulled out condoms.

Sherlock wanted to leave the wardrobe ( _he thought of a quip about being stuck in the closet but realised he had nobody he could tell it to)_ and get cleaned up but realised he could only move when John either fell asleep or left the room. He settled in for a long night.

* * *

 

_John handed the condom to Shirley who smiled and swapped their places until John lay flat on the bed and she was above him, her face and chest flushed pink with pleasure as she snogged her date breathless. John had his eyes closed but happened to open them at a sound from the corner of his room,_

_He cautiously peeked around Shirley’s head and was struck by the realisation that Sherlock was hiding in his wardrobe. He couldn’t exactly make out his best friend but he could see a shadow behind the wooden horizontal slats; his first thought was that he was going to kill the detective but he realised that he couldn’t make a fuss now. Shirley had already been viewed by Sherlock and she may not take too kindly a view on the voyeuristic detective hidden in the furniture. Closing his eyes again he thought of his options, he could; make a fuss, push Shirley from him and pull Sherlock from the wardrobe and kick him out of the room, stop his encounter with his date and send her home in a cab before having a fight with Sherlock and retiring to bed for a wank or…. He could continue what he was doing and play Sherlock by his own game._

_Smiling to himself he decided to ham up the acting; he ran his fingers through Shirley’s hair and kissed her again before whispering into her ear that he wanted to fuck her. She shuddered sensually and nodded, helping him slip off his underwear and using her much smaller and daintier hand to slowly stroke his cock, spreading the precum around the shaft before opening the wrapper to the condom and rolling it down his impressive length. John watched as she unclipped her bra and turned herself to face John’s feet as she hovered over his dick before pushing it inside her inch by inch. John gasped and groaned as he felt her tightness gripping him with a wet, hot sensation; he slipped into her slowly until he was buried to the hilt and Shirley threw back her head and moaned John’s name._

_‘Oh Sherl’ John moaned wantonly ‘fuck, you’re so tight’_

_The woman began to slide herself up and down John’s cock; feeling it hitting against her Gspot as she rocked and rolled her hips whilst John lifted his own to thrust into her body. Shirley reached down to grab John’s foot momentarily startling him before he realised what she was doing; with her other hand she began to strum at her clit quickly._

_‘Yes, yes yes yes’ she mumbled as she rocked back and forth, gripping John tightly with her pussy._

_‘Oh god. Sher, feel so good’ John groaned deeply, his hands moving to rest on her hips to help her balance and bounce more effectively. He could feel his own orgasm approach but wanted her to come again before he gave into the pleasure._

_He didn’t have long to wait before Shirley threw back her head and cried out; her hair falling down her back as she looked up at the ceiling and swore with bliss as a second orgasm crashed over her and had her shuddering and clenching around John’s cock._

_The doctor almost didn’t hear the soft whimper escape from the wardrobe across the room; his mind was otherwise focussed until the slightest groan could be heard from Sherlock’s mouth. The sound immediately set John’s own orgasm spiralling out of control,_

_‘Oh god, oh fuck Sherl, I’m going to cum in you’ John shouted, his hands digging into Shirley’s hips as he shakily thrust up,_

_‘Cum in me, yes please’ the woman cried as she shuddered from oversensitivity._

_John stilled and was overcome with the dizzying pleasure of his orgasm; his cock twitched and bobbed inside Shirley’s pussy as he filled the condom with his load and cried out as the final drips were collected by the latex sheathe._

* * *

Sherlock stilled immediately as a soft sound escaped him; his trousers were sopping wet and stuck to his legs and crotch with semen causing him to wince and hiss as he pulled them away. He silenced himself and looked over at John who was kissing his date passionately; Sherlock couldn’t be sure but it seemed that John’s eyes were open slightly and looking towards the detective’s hiding place. Sherlock bit his lip and fell back in silence as he watched John close his eyes seemingly satisfied he was still alone with his lover.

Sherlock watched absolutely enraptured as John’s cock was revealed to him for the first time; they had been flatmates and friends for a long time but Sherlock had never seen John naked until now. Hoarding the memories away in his safe, locked away in the mind palace basement he watched as the woman rolled down the prophylactic and straddled him like one would a horse. Sherlock listened intently as John and the woman groaned and sighed together

_‘Oh Sherl, fuck, you’re so tight’_

The detective stood frozen and swallowed around the lump in his throat as he looked over at John through the slats of wood; convinced that he had misheard Sherlock attempted to calm his rapidly hardening penis with thoughts of Anderson in a tutu or Lestrade shouting at him but nothing worked. He ranted angrily in his mind at his transport and grimaced at the sensation of him hardening around his already soaked pants.

Sherlock looked at the woman and blinked; he hadn’t even realised that she had taken off her bra but found he didn’t care about the woman’s body. He stared greedily at John facial expression as the woman rode him harder, making annoying yes noises with every thrust.

_‘Oh god. Sher, feel so good’ John groaned deeply_

Sherlock whimpered again and bit his fist to stop the noise escaping as the woman picked up the pace; John had his hands on her hips now, thrusting up into the space between her thighs and groaning deeply with each movement. The younger man couldn’t hold on any longer; without even touching his cock he released a second load of cum into his underwear with a groan which seemed to echo around the room. His legs felt weak as John thrust a final time and began to shout

_‘Oh god, oh fuck Sherl, I’m going to cum in you’_

If Sherlock could have come a third time; he would have as the sound of John ejaculating filled his ears and forced him to store the sound in another wing of the mind palace which would shortly become the museum of John Watson’s sex life.

The detective slumped slightly and held himself up on shaky arms and legs as he listened for his chance to escape.

* * *

_Shirley held the bottom of the condom as she slipped herself off of John and fell into his arms for a soft kiss as they got their breath back. The pair sat quietly whilst they enjoyed their afterglow until Shirley turned onto her side,_

_‘You’re more vocal than I expected’ she smiled as she traced a finger over John’s collarbone._

_‘Sorry Shirley, I guess something came over me’ John blushed ‘hope I didn’t scare you off’_

_‘Oh quite the opposite’ Shirley purred ‘however, I really can’t stay over’ she blushed_

_‘Oh’ John attempted to look upset but inside was pleased to confront Sherlock._

_‘Yeah I know, it’s just… I’m at work early tomorrow and you know how it is’ the girl shrugged and pulled on her bra and underwear, dressing quickly and slipping on her shoes ‘but we’ll see each other soon?’_

_‘Absolutely’ John grinned ‘Hold on, I’ll walk you out’_

_The doctor pulled on a fresh pair of underwear and wrapped himself in his dressing gown before leading Shirley out of the bedroom door and down the stairs; he reached the living room and ensured that it wasn’t just his imagination that Sherlock was hiding in his cupboard. Finding no detective he opened the front door and walked down to the main entrance, opening the black door he smiled and kissed Shirley softly but passionately,_

_‘I’ll text you yeh?’ she smiled coyly as she hailed a cab ‘see you at work’_

_‘Let me know you got home safe’ John insisted ‘I don’t trust cabbies’_

_Shirley smiled softly and nodded before skipping to the car and waving to John as she climbed inside._

* * *

Sherlock waited until John was out of the second door before he barrelled out of the doctor’s room and practically jumped the flight of stairs leading from John’s room to the landing. He rushed into the bathroom and closed the door; holding himself against the wooden frame he breathed deeply at his own stupidity.

Of course John wasn’t saying his name whilst he was having sex! John was straight and his date was called Shirley ( _a fact deleted by Sherlock previously)_ which made absolute sense. He couldn’t imagine that a new lover would enjoy being called by another person’s name during sex so it was completely rational that John would use her name during intercourse. Sherlock groaned and hit his head against the door before moving to turn on the shower and remove his semen coated clothing. He slipped into the shower and stood beneath the hot water, wondering how he was going to catalogue his new feelings.

* * *

 

John closed the door and started back up the stairs; he was surprised to hear the shower running and walked to the bathroom door,

‘Sherlock? When did you get home?’ he smiled,

‘What? Oh…erm… just now’ he lied

John knew how to force Sherlock’s hand. He always said that only lies required detail,

‘Where have you been?’ John asked casually,

‘Oh erm… with Molly… Molly Hooper. The lab, at Bart’s. There was a corpse’ Sherlock replied

‘That’s’ nice’ John shrugged ‘I had a nice date with Vicky’

‘Shirley’ Sherlock insisted from behind the door ‘her name was Shirley’

John smiled to himself; perhaps he would keep the voyeuristic secret to himself until he could best use it.

‘I’m going to bed, my shoulder is sore. It’s so hard and stiff Sherl’ John said through the door trying desperately not to laugh at the sound of a whimper escaping the detective.

‘G-G’night John’ Sherlock mumbled as John moved back to his bedroom with a smile.


End file.
